Harry Potter and the Abandoned Dragon
by Miss Lesley
Summary: Second war! The light is losing Draco makes a Blood Oath with Harry Potter to protect his family. Now the war is over & the deal has ended but the Potter heirs are out there. DH, LMSSRL, MPREG & slash updated chapter one. I am back
1. The Malfoy Heir

Title: Harry Potter and the Abandon Dragon  
Author: Miss Lesley

Disclaimer: I don't own it because if I did I would never have written HBP

Chapter: The Malfoy Heir.

Summary: War brings out the best and worst of us. How will Draco and Harry survive? There will be MPREG.

A/N: I have to let everyone know that I am alive. I have passed the bar exam and I am not allowed to practice law. I have over come my writing block and I have decided to revamp my stories. I am trying to improve the grammar and writing format. I hope that I have filled in the holes and plot misses. I now have a little time to write so I will be back with a vengeance. I am still looking for a beta! Also please re-read chapter one. I have redone the plot. Before I had to real plot, but now it is on track so each reposted chapter will be clearer and more forced. Please review telling me on what you think and if the story is tighter more improved or what? Thanks!

Pairing: Draco/Harry, Lucius/Snape/Remus

**Warning: slash and everything else.**

The summer before Draco Malfoy's started his seventh and final year at Hogwart's school of witchcraft and wizardry, the young Malfoy Heir came to a decision that would shatter most of the lives and preconceptions around him. Draco was now of age in the wizzing world. And while it was one of many milestones in his life, it had also started an invisible clock going on how long before Voldemort, the current Dark Lord, called for him to be marked. Draco's childhood had been peppered with stories of the Dark Lord and the glorious world he would establish after the muggles and muddle bloods were disposed of properly. These ideals shaped his life, many of them he felt were valid but others he felt had no veracity. Draco like all Malfoy's before he thought and planned before they acted and after sometime; Draco begun to doubt some of his father's beliefs and the Dark Lord as his plans to killed one teenage boy failed each time.

Since Draco was a small boy, Lucius taught him about his family history, customs and ideals, while stressing what his duty to the Malfoy line should be. At the same time Narcissa taught him what it meant to be a magical pureblood being and his duties as such. From Severus he was tutored in the art of politics and how it was his duty to use it to protect his family. To temper the burdens each placed on him, each one gave him joy to balance him out, Lucius taught him how to fly. Narcissa taught him the magic lyre while Severus introduced him to the art of potion making. Draco was raised to be a well-rounded young wizard.

As a result Draco grew up with an excellent sense of who he was and what was expected from him. At a young age Draco had decided to protect those of his world that was worthy, doing everything his power and magic would allow in order to keep that vow. For a long time Draco thought that protection would take the form of him joining Voldemort and ridding the wizard world of those that destroy it from within. However, after Draco began his education at Hogwarts, Draco found both his Lucius, Narcissa and Severus challenging him to think differently, react differently, each assigned him task to complete while at school. While Lucius and Narcissa task predictable involved learning more about his peers, magic and muggles; Severus task placed him in direct confrontation with Harry bloody Potter. Yet, with each new task Draco learned something new about himself and those around him. Draco began to think for himself and during this awakening Draco began to explore ideas and theories that showed him a different way to think and live and in doing so Draco found his own truth.

While Draco still agreed that both muggles and muggle-borns were a threat to the wizard world, Muggle borns are a security threat, each one exposes them to the possibility of detect by muggles after all it is only by the wizard world staying secret have they survived this long. Also Muggle borns bring with them their beliefs, which normally is a good thing; so while purebloods respect their right to such beliefs, the muggle borns did not grant the purebloods such considerations. And if you look at history, hell even recently purebloods have died due to such differences of belief at muggle borns hands. Lastly the introduction of muggle borns into the gene pool has caused a dilution in children born of the magic. While Draco now sees that muggle borns are necessary to prevent the extinction of the wizard race. He sees that their introduction into the gene pool was not handled currently.

While Draco did not have exact empirical data on what he now believes to be true, he knew in his heart that he had to be true. For years Draco and his friends have made fun of the Weasley's and the amount of children they have had. Well it seems that they had the right idea at the time. As Draco went over families histories and family trees he found out that many of the pureblood families have died out due to the fact that they did not produced enough offspring to carry on their lines. Take the Malfoy family, at one time in each generation five to ten children were born. There where no shortage of heirs. And each of these Malfoy when they came of age went out and made their fortune. However as time when on less and less heirs where born, female children were married off. Hell, even the number of bastard children dropped during this time. Soon in each generation only one male child was born, and if that child died then his parent no matter what their age was required to once again produce an heir. In the family books it is written that Augustus Malfoy and his wife Alexandra were 195 and 185 respectively when they had to once again produce a child when their son and his family where wiped out in an accident. Needless to say pureblood wizards both light and dark needed to produce more children before we really start to be inbred. And they need to find the proper way to introduce Muggle borns in the overall gene pool.

And while muggle borns were the more immediate threat, he could not help but shiver when he thought of what muggles would do to them if they found out that they existed. Draco was sure that there would be a war and that the muggles would do these best to secure them to use as weapons and if that failed then they would destroy them so that their enemies could not use them.

So with this in mind and the fact that he now realized that the Voldemort's ultimate goal would destroy the wizard world faster than the muggles and muggle-borns combined. Draco recognized something had to be done about the muggle and muggle-born problem soon; because soon wizard traditions and customs would be lost. However Voldemort was now their more pressing problem, and Draco had no desire or will to join Voldemort with his insane plans.

While Voldemort's attacks were designed to strike fear in his enemy's heart all it did was harden them and caused them to fight for their freedom. So now the light was gaining strength once they were organized and had some good intel the light side would be unstoppable So the sheer number of light supporters will overwhelm Voldemort and his forces causing his destruction; well that is if Harry Potter didn't kill him first.

So with a light heart Draco concluded that Lord Voldemort was a madman and second, that although the Dark Lord currently had the advantage, he would fall and he Draco Malfoy would do everything in his power to see it happen. Now all he had to do was tell his family.

The next morning found Draco knocking on Lucius' study. "Come in son," his father called out.

With a slight smile, Draco pushed open the door and said, "How do you always know it is me, and please stop saying it is magic."

"But Draco, it is magic, I cast a spell making the door transparent so I can see who it is before I answer," was Lucius' deadpan reply. The look on Draco's face made Lucius conceal a grin. "Sometimes I wonder about you boy. What brings you to my study so early in the morning?"

Looking his father in the eye Draco began, "After evaluating the situation, examining the information I have gotten from you and other sources, I have come to believe that Voldemort is insane and will not win the war. Therefore, I will not be joining you as a death eater." Shifting uneasily, Draco waited for Lucius' response with apprehension.

"Thank Merlin! Draco it's about time that you finally figured that out. I was beginning to think that all my stories and Malfoy pride was blinding you to the truth." Reaching out Lucius picked up his glass of fire whiskey. "Draco you know that the Malfoy is a family of dark wizards and witches. But as we have taught you being dark does not mean that we are evil. When I first joined Voldemort he was sane and actually had a plan, but soon after we started he started to listen to the more evil of his followers. Soon we began killing for the sake of killing, which is just unacceptable. But many of us were trapped. And we soon realized as we started having the next generation our children where trapped. So in order to protect you we taught you what we had to in order for you to survive. Since the Malfoy family was under the constant watch of both sides of this bloody war, your mother, Severus and I had to raise you in a certain way. We hope that you can forgive us for what we had to do. We just hoped that you would see the light before it was too late.

Draco stared as his father as if he had become a three-headed demon, unable to process what he was being told. "Father are you telling me that you raised me for the mad man but hoped I would choose the dark?" After receiving a nod from his father Draco exploded. "Are you bloody mad, do you know how close I came to blindly following your wishes and joining that insane fuck?"

Sitting up straighter Lucius looked at his son with a frosty look, " I know your excited Draco but you are a Malfoy, and there is no need for foul language to be used. It is the sign of an uneducated mind. That is why we sent you Hogwarts instead of Drumstrung.

And although you think it was a close thing it was not. Your godfather and I knew that even with your faults, you would realize what was best not only for you, but what was best for the Malfoy line. After all that is how the Malfoys have survived such confrontations between the dark and the light. For over 10,000 years when such wars arise we have always placed a player on both side of the conflict. Because of your indecisiveness, I had begun to worry that you would not figure this out in time. We have spent so much time teaching you the skills needed to be a master politician, but you rarely think things through. But this shows you did pay some attention."

Draco felt his anger vanished and knew that his family did what they had to do, to see that he and the Malfoy line survived. "So you meant for this to happen all along?"

"The need was not apparent at first", Lucius replied. "The debacle with the Potter boy changed much. But you're correct that the Dark Lord is unlikely to win. In fact, I will do everything in my power to ensure that he does not. You will survive this and rekindle the Malfoy flame. Society has changed since the first reign of the Dark Lord, and you are young enough to be positioned in a way that will restore the line to its rightful place, without any reminders of previous generations poor allegiances."

Draco tilted his head and looked at his father. "Don't you mean that we'll survive this?" Getting up from his desk, Lucius approached his son. Lowering himself slowly into the seat next to him, Lucius reached out as if to stroke his cheek, after a moment he withdrew his hand. Lucius' reply was slow in coming, and when it came, it was quiet and fierce. "Only one side can win this time, and I have determined that it will not be the Dark Lord's. A Malfoy would never submit to banishment or the dementor's kiss. You will be the one positioned to carry on the Malfoy name."

With the absence of any reassurance of his own fate, Lucius continued "I know your strengths and also your failures, you are my heir. I have perhaps been too gentle on you, serving Our Lord would have been difficult for you. I must admit that it is a consolation that I believe that this path will be smoother for you. I have never wished you ill, Draco." Lucius stopped when heard Draco's breathing hitch, and saw that he was fighting tears. He paused briefly allow Draco to gather himself.

"Naturally, there will be a new plan. As soon as you return to school, you will find the Potter boy, and swear your allegiance to him, and only him. You may promise to provide him with any information that you can gather from me, which will be more than he expects. Tell him you will do this in return for him standing by you at the end of the war. And when the war is over, it will conclude your agreement. This should save you and the Malfoy estate. I have taken other steps to ensure that the vast majority of the holdings are protected, no matter how they try to remove them from you. But this is the straightest path to our goals."

Draco looked deep into his father's eyes and saw a hero stronger than Dumbledore or Potter ever was or will be. 'Well, if I can use this turn of events to protect me, I can find a way to use it to protect father,' Draco thought. Out loud he said, "Do you think it will work?"

"Yes, last year the Dark Lord found out that Severus was the traitor, so now the light no longer has a source in the Dark Lord's ranks and certainly not in his inner circle. This has caused the light to lose the edge they had over Voldemort. I am glad I was able to warn your Godfather that Voldemort knew of his duplicity before the Dark Lord had summoned him to his death." Lucius replied.

Nodding in agreement, Draco questioned, "Will this cause a rift between you and Severus?"

"Of course not," Lucius replied firmly. " Since he has been found out, Dumbledore and his Order think that Severus beds me to gather information, not because he is my lover, friend and husband. Besides sometimes half the fun is Severus attempts to make me let things slip. But Severus and I have decided that I would only give him truly critical information, so that when it was time you'd have bargaining power with Potter."

"Father when I decided that I would not join Voldemort, I also decided to do everything that he did not win. So if we are going to do this we will need everyone to aid us, so we need to gather those around us that we can trust. This time we have to make sure that he can't come back no matter what. For this to happen everything must be planed down to the last detail." Draco said. "And my the way father I am tired of being an only child I want brothers and sisters."


	2. The Key to winning a war

Title: Harry Potter and the Abandon Dragon  
  
Chapter: The Key to winning a war.  
  
Summary: To survive the War Draco made a deal with Harry, to win the war Harry made a deal with Draco. What happens next? Pairing: Draco/Harry, Lucius/Snape/Remus  
  
Warning: slash and everything else.  
  
Two days after school begins. Hogwarts  
  
Harry followed Draco into the unused potion room. When they were both in, Draco cast a locking and binding spell on the door. Draco then swept the room for muggle and wizard spying equipment, finding the monitoring devices that Dumbledore used, and casting spells to temporarily deceive them.  
  
Then Draco added an ancient silencing, deafening, privacy and secrecy spell to the room.  
  
Harry looked on shocked, "The Head Master actually uses monitoring spells?"  
  
Draco looked at Potter like he was stupid, "How else do you think he knows everything? You should have seen what he tried to do to the Slytherin common room."  
  
"Why am I here Malfoy?" Harry asked, refusing to discuss the concept of the Head Master spying with Malfoy.  
  
"I have a proposition for you. I know your side is in need of a spy, and I have information that could help sway the tide of this war. But it will come at a price", Draco replied.  
  
Harry looked at Draco suspiciously, this was just what the light needed: a spy in the dark camp. But could he ever trust Malfoy? "And what would be the price?"  
  
Draco looked at Potter, and said, "If I do this then I want you to vouch for my father and I after the war, making sure we go free with no punishment."  
  
Harry's jaw dropped open and he looked at Malfoy in disbelief, "You and your father are murdering death eaters and I am suppose to let you go free?"  
  
Anger flared in Draco's eyes, and he angrily jerked up the sleeve of his shirt. "I'll have you know that I am not a death eater and I have never killed anyone. My father has done what your side has forced him to do and whatever was necessary to protect his family. For your information my father went to school with your father, when the Slytherins tried to go to the Head Master for help, he refused them because he said he could not trust them. Though Merlin knows there's plenty of ways he could have tried to confirm their story. And you know what- your father and his Gryffindor friends did? They encouraged Dumbledore in his mistrust. Many purebloods might hate muggles and muggleborns but we do not want to kill them, but your father and his friends labeled them Death Eaters because they happened to have the same belief as a mad man." Draco looked at Harry and saw disbelief and confusion written across his face.  
  
Harry cast off his confusion with a glare at Draco and responded, "I don't see how some childhood rivalries excuse murderous schemes and deatheater allegiances!"  
  
With a put-upon sigh Draco thought, 'And this is the savior of the light, maybe I should switch back.' Out loud he said, "Okay let me put this in terms that a simpleton would understand: sometimes do you think that Granger spends way too much time in the library?"  
  
Hesitant to agree with anything Malfoy said but wanting to understand his point he answered truthfully, "Yes. Sometimes I do."  
  
Smiling a plastic smile that didn't reach his eyes, Draco continued "Okay I believe that too, so starting tomorrow I am going to do everything possible to keep her out. No matter what, I won't let you or anyone else stop me."  
  
Harry immediately got upset. "How dare you Malfoy- just because she does better than you in your classes you are looking to sabotage her work. Well. I will do everything to stop you from hurting my friend."  
  
Draco tilted his head to the side as he refuted, "But Harry, you agreed with me that she spends to much time in the library so you must be a part of the movement to stop her."  
  
Fuming, Harry snarled "Just because I... oh," Harry trailed off. "Still, that's not the same- your father is a deatheater, and other purebloods joined him too" Harry emphasized.  
  
As Harry paused, Draco's point lingered in the silence: just because the purebloods believed that muggles and muggle borns were inferior did not mean they would automatically join Voldemort.  
  
"Harry," Draco continued pleadingly, "Many of today's Slytherins had relatives who went to school with Tom Riddle. He was charismatic, he inspired, and he made people believe in the impossible. He made them believe in a world were Muggle borns were educated separately and given lessons in wizarding culture: the knowledge that children that grew up in magical families take for granted. Tom said he wanted to open up relations with muggles, to educate them so that the waizarding world did not have to be totally secret. Of course young and idealistic purebloods fell prey to him, and joined his 'revolution.' My parents' generation, however, could see what Riddle had in store for them, and tried to run to the light. But the light rejected them and with no one able to fight for them they had no choice but join the dark. You would think that Dumbledore had learned his lesson the last time, and wouldn't continue to reject all Slytherins because of his prejudices. Trust me Harry, when I say you don't want to meet us on the battlefield: whatever side we fight on will win."  
  
"So why tell me all this- why not go to Dumbledore?" Harry asked.  
  
" And give him a chance to reject us again?" Draco raised an eyebrow. "Frankly, we do not trust him, and I don't think we ever will. But I am willing to swear a binding wizard's oath with you; if you swear that you will protect those Slytherins that fight by your side, then I and the Slytherins I can trust will spy for you, passing on all information we can gather. And we will fight to the best of our abilities for you, and only you. We will work for 'the boy who lived', until we have crushed Voldemort's attacks and destroyed him once and for all."  
  
"And for this you want me to protect the current Slytherins and their families?" Harry questioned again.  
  
"Only those Slytherins that help, want to help but can't, or those that remain uninvolved." Draco answered.  
  
Harry pulled up a chair and sat down. He closed his eyes and started thinking about the war, they seemed to be losing and people were losing hope. They could definitely use the help. What Draco offered seemed to be the ideal solution to both their problems. But after 6 years of distrust and hate could what Draco proposed work?  
  
He would make it work if would bring and end to this blasted war; he was tired of seeing people he loved die. He could do this if it meant less people that he knew he would have to face. Plus, Malfoy was very influential in Slytherin house, and he knew that Dumbledore was worried about them.  
  
But he needed something to publically bind Malfoy's loyalties to him for the war, something that would be hard for him to explain away to the Dark Lord, if he was planning on being two-faced. Thinking he came to only one possible solution, and spoke quickly before he chickened out.  
  
"Malfoy, I agree, with three conditions. First, not just you but all your Slytherins must swear the binding wizard's oath to the light. Second, in the final battle they must fight for the light, or be foresworn. Finally...ah, you, you must become my lover for the duration of the war, and publically act the part."  
  
Draco was shocked but he hide it well, he just looked blankly at the Gryffindor as he thought 'who would have thought that the Golden Boy would make sex a part of the bargain. I mean first off the Boy-Who- Lived-and -Just-Would-not-die, is gay. And he wants to sleep with me for the duration of the war.'   
" Potter, I can see how you might want to sleep with me, and of course you and most likely the whole school know that my preferences are ...open. However, while it might be reasonable to have a little romp and keep a nice face on for the public, that's not what you are asking for, I am not sure you know what you are asking for much less what the consequences of what you are asking from me. Besides why would you want to be my lover for the duration of the war, when it could go on for years? Trust me binding oaths are notoriously exact and prefect to ensure that I do not betray you."  
  
Harry looked at Malfoy, called on his Gryffindor courage and spoke, "The point is Malfoy; I don't trust you. For six years we have hated each other up until 10 minutes ago you acted the part of a junior death eater. And now I am to just accept that you changed and hinge us winning or losing the war on your say so? No too many people depend on me; I must make sure that you have no ability to betray me.  
  
By making you my lover, it will solve a lot of other problems for me. First, it will bind you to me. I presume that if you use the word lover in a binding oath that it will require you to be faithful to me, and probably will not allow you to lie to me overmuch. The public aspect of our relationship will make it difficult for you to convince the Dark Lord that you would betray me, and that will also help keep you honest. So primarily, it's about ensuring that I can trust you, at least a little. And of course if I'm the only person that you can be with, you might work a little harder on my behalf, either to end the war quickly or to keep me happy with you... this could take years, after all.  
  
Second, I have never been with a man before, but I want to explore that. And I don't want to explore it with someone who is only interested in my name, or my scar. At least with you I know exactly what you really want from me right up front, which is a little easier to deal with. Someone else might be tempted to talk to the press, or be excited about his or her conquest of 'the-boy-who-lived' and with you I get the guarantee of a loyal lover, and a clean, Skeeter-free break-up.  
  
And lastly, fighting a war is lonely- and we all need someone, even if it is just for a moment in time. I really can't be vulnerable to that kind of thing and do what I need to do, also."  
  
Draco thought over Harry's words, nodding his head that he understood. However, he laughed inwardly, at the flaw in Harry's plan. "Fine. I can agree to your third term, and I agree with term number two. However, I can't agree to term number one, for two reasons. First, as you know many Slytherins have Death Eaters as parents and thus by allying with you they are going against their families. This is a hard and dangerous thing for them to do, so there can be no record of this. Which brings us to the crux of the problem: not being raised in a pureblood family you don't know about many of the traditions that go along with being a wizard. One of those traditions is a wizard's Family Oath book. The book functions as a record of all Wizard's Oaths, Debts and blood feuds that a family is a party to. When an Oath, debt or feud is listed the Head of the family is notified. Thus having them swear an Oath to you would be giving away the game before it even began. Thus I propose that I have them swear an Oath to me, and I will swear an additional Oath that will bind all my followers to you.  
  
Secondly, we Slytherins do not fight for the light. We fight for our survival; therefore we fight for you. My followers swear to me, and I swear to you- whatever side that is: light, dark or indifferent. Dumbledore is not worthy of our talents."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Draco continued "And of course this must be kept secret between only the two of us. That means no telling Dumbledore, the Order, the Weasel, Granger, Family or Friends in any way, shape or form. The only one you would be able to tell is the Judges during the inquest. Not only would knowledge of this oath puts lives at risk, while I am willing to swear as your lover, I am not a whore and I will not be talked about as a bargaining chip."  
  
Harry looked skeptically at Draco as he realized, "You come from and old Pureblood family- doesn't your family have an Oath book that will notify Lucius also?"  
  
Draco quickly responded, "Yes, but my family supports me in this matter. My father wished for me to secure a deal to protect myself from the Ministry and Voldemort, he does not know I am including him or brokering a deal for Slytherins."  
  
Harry thought about this and knew that the light could use this deal. And he, he needed this deal too. To have inside information, to lose less of his friends and family to the evil that was Voldemort, to never face a classmate with the killing curse, even if they were a Slytherin.  
  
And so he agreed. Holding out his hand he said, "I, Harry James Potter, agree to you proposition Draco Malfoy."  
  
And there the game began. 


	3. Births and Revelations

Title: Harry Potter and the Abandon Dragon  
  
Chapter: Births and Revelations  
  
Summary: To survive the War Draco made a deal with Harry, to win the war Harry made a deal with Draco. What happens next? Pairing: Draco/Harry, Lucius/Snape/Remus  
  
Warning: slash and everything else.

Chapter 2

Hogwarts Year 7  
  
Draco and Harry had the formal Oath ceremony two weeks later, that same night they sealed their Oath with blood, sex and information. Harry, using the marauders map, found an abandoned set of staff quarters in the south tower. Bribing Dobby with treats and socks, the house elf cleaned the rooms weekly.  
  
It wasn't until after the ceremony that Harry learned of one of the flaws in his plans. After a great first experience of taking the Slytherin Sex God, Draco turned to him and said, "Although, I am accepted that our relationship will be public, you must remember not to blame me for the consequences of your plan."  
  
Basking in post clitoral pleasure Harry replied, "And what consequences would those be?"  
  
Smirking his best Slytherin smirk, "Well how the announcement of me being your lover/boyfriend will affect your life. I mean think about how your friends and family will react to you taking your childhood enemy of six years, whose parents are known supporters of the dark as your own, and you being unable to give them a rational reason. Seems to me that might drive them to abandon or doubt you." With that said Draco felt that he had gotten a little of his own back, since he accepted this deal with Potter.  
  
Harry turned and looked Draco in his eyes, right away Harry knew that Draco had realized that this would cause major problems if he were to go public and he had banked on that to keep Harry, quiet. With nothing to say Harry got out of bed and got dress. On his way to the door, he stopped and said, "God, I was a fool to trust you."  
  
Suddenly Draco was serious, "You can trust me Harry, just remember that I am a Malfoy and a Slytherin, it is best to never to humiliate or make us feel inferior. It never bodes well for those that do." And with that the tone of their relationship was set.  
  
Thereafter every weekend Draco found himself in the abandoned staff quarters, for sex and conversation. At first he and Harry took turns being the bottom, though Draco was a Natural top and had to subdue many of his instincts when he was bottoming to Harry. But as time went on, things changed and he found that 99% of the time he was being fucked by Harry Potter.  
  
After a time their meetings took on a strange kind of routine, like clockwork. Harry would show up at 9:00 PM every Friday night after his Quidditch practice. Harry would walk into the room, say hello to Draco and head to the showers where he would wash up, come out naked and beckon Draco to the bed. Draco then would remove his bathrobe (The first time Harry had taken him, Harry ripped his clothes off his back.) lay down and Harry would start fucking Draco. After two hours, or two orgasms each, he would get up, shower and leave.  
  
After Harry left for the night, Draco would get up to take a nice long shower and then go to bed. Saturday morning Draco would wake up early, eat breakfast in the Great Hall, and then go back to the room to nap for an hour or two before studying for his N.E.W.T.'s. Around 11pm, Harry would come back to the room and spend the rest of the night taking him in any and every way. Then before dawn he would wake, shower and leave.  
  
Again Draco would get up, take a shower, clean the sheets and go back to bed. Sundays Draco would sleep in, get up, go to the kitchens and eat breakfast and then go back to the room and study. At first Draco was okay with this arrangement, it wasn't like Harry was selfish partner, in fact he always made sure that Draco found his release several times before he came. But Draco's feelings changed and his showers became longer and longer, as he scrubbed as hard as he could, trying to make himself feel clean again.  
  
But he made this deal and now he had to live with it.  
  
Anytime Draco or one of those bonded to him received letters from home he would immediately share the information that he had been provided with. It was during these meetings when Draco would feel particular dirty: when Harry fucked him after being told some kind of information. It got to the point that Draco sunk into a severe depression, hating this bargain, hating Harry and hating himself.  
  
As Draco continued to break down, it got to the point where he could barely function. The deal had started off well in late September, yet by February he had all but moved into the abandoned quarters, simply needing a place to hide.  
  
Lucius knew of Draco's deal with Potter, because of the many people involved, Harry and Draco had created a very long and detailed Oath that covered every eventuality. Lucius had been shocked when the Malfoy Oath book informed him that it had been updated and read the Oath.  
  
However, he had also been relived. He knew that others felt the same as he did and wanted a way out of Voldemort's clutches, so he began to carefully feel out a few others to help him with his plans. So after reading the Oath Book, Lucius had in place a network of Voldemort's supports that now agreed to support the Potter boy.  
  
Small battles took place throughout the year, and by April Voldemort realized that there must be another spy. When various plans and traps did not ferret the spy out, and his paranoid grew so strong that he began alienating his remaining loyal followers, he decided to plan the final battle.  
  
Thus it came to be that on June first, the day Harry Potter and his class graduated from Hogwarts; Voldemort attacked. The battle was full of drama, pain and death. But in the end Harry Potter, with the help of Draco Malfoy, killed Lord Voldemort. (Although, history books credit the kill to Harry alone.)  
  
During the battle Lucius Malfoy was hit with a curse that was meant for his son, barely surviving, although he eventually made a full recovery. Most of the purebloods that had joined Harry also survived, and presented Harry with a certain rat that they had secured as a thank you gift after the battle.  
  
When Harry and Draco were cleared to leave the infirmary, Harry went to Draco's room. They both mourned their dead, before Voldemort had died so many were lost. Percy Weasley, Dean Thomas, Millicent Bustrode, Cho Chang, Amanda Travers, as well as almost half of the Order members.  
  
Thus while lost in the pain and trauma of death, Draco and Harry made love for the first time. In the morning they both realized that their deal had been concluded, and having nothing else to say, they got dressed, packed and said good-bye.  
  
At the Ministry inquiry, Draco Malfoy and most of the Slytherins were found innocent of any involvement with Voldemort's second war and cleared of all charges. Most of their parents who were associated with the Dark Lord were found to be guilty but with special circumstances that led to them being released with the payment of heavy fines. The Malfoys secretly helped those families that could not pay the fines. These results left the Weasleys, Hermione, and most of the wizarding world upset. But when the Magical Law Enforcement agency and the Unspeakables looked into the matter they grudgingly reported, even though unable to give exact details, that the trials were fair and that those cleared were done so with good cause. In the end people had to be consoled with the fines that were imposed on the guilty, which went a long way to rebuilding their shattered world.  
  
After the trials Lucius, Draco and most of the ex-death eaters faded into the background and were rarely seen. The only one that really stayed in contact with the outside world was Severus, and that was because although he had been delighted to get married to Lucius after Narcissa his wife was killed, through a strange twist of circumstances he became mated to Remus Lupin during the war. This may for an uncomfortable trio sometimes.  
  
Three months after the demise of Voldemort, Draco's health took a turn for the worse and he had no choice but to call on his Godfather to help him figure out what was wrong with him, so he sent his eagle owl to Hogwarts with a quick note asking Severus Snape to come home.  
  
Snape showed up at Malfoy Manor and after greeting and catching up with his husband he attended to his Godson. The cause of Draco's illness astounded him: Draco, who was male, was also very much pregnant. After calling in Lucius they asked Draco who the other father was.  
  
Draco, fearing their reaction, asked them for some time. After thinking about Draco had them swear a very complete and cleverly crafted Wizard's Oath which forbade them from hurting the other father in any way, including preventing them from communicating to the other father or anyone else the identity of who got him pregnant or anything about the child he carried. After both men swore the Oath Draco told them of all the events leading up to him being pregnant. When they heard that Harry Potter was the other father, their first reaction was shock, and their second was murderous rage.  
However, Lucius, skeptical as usual, felt something was off with Draco's explanation decided to find out the full truth, and seeing that the oath he took prevented him from approaching Potter and Draco was not talking about it, left with no other choice a week after finding out about his son's condition he confronted Draco with a mild version of Veritaserum, demanding a more realistic father be named. Because of the wording of the question Draco was not only forced to rename Harry as the father of his child but Draco was also forced to confess the truth to his father about the true extent of his deal with Potter and the charm he had placed on the oath book to prevent Lucius from learning about it. Soon the volume of Draco's sacrifice for his family became clear. Lucius was torn between anger at Draco's dishonesty and affection for his loyalty, while Severus viewed the whole thing with a sort of detached Slytherin pride at Draco's successful cunning.  
  
After that incident and Draco's eventual forgiveness of his fathers for slipping him the truth potion; Draco's pregnancy went along normally. The only people that knew of his impending parenthood were his fathers and a Medi-wizard who was bound by his profession from speaking about the blessed event. As time passed, Draco dedicated himself to his child's arrival. During his 4th and 5th months Draco suffered horrible bouts of morning sickness, which resulted in him being underweight, thus sparking off a chain of events that led to everyone shoving food down his throat for the rest of his pregnancy. During Draco's 6th month he found out he was having twins, a boy and a girl. At the end of his 8th month Draco gave birth to two healthy, if slightly under weight, babies.  
  
After discovering his pregnancy Draco had decided not to inform Harry about the child. Draco was still affected by their previous sexual relationship and did not want Harry to be with him out of obligation or duty- he had enough of obligatory sex and forced relationships, and he couldn't stand the thought of even one second more of such tyranny. Thus he chose to bear all the consequences of their time together alone.  
  
However, upon seeing his children for the first time he understood he had greater obligation in life than his own feelings. His children deserved two parents. He also grudgingly admitted that Harry had a right to know about them as well, and to participate in their life if he so chose. So Draco wrote a very long letter to Harry, detailing his pregnancy, Harry's part in it and the news of the birth of the twins. Draco then charmed the letter so no one other than Harry could read it and sent it off. Draco thought he would have a long wait before he heard back from Harry. However, he received Harry's reply the same day and a small piece of his heart died. Instead of a letter telling him that Harry wanted to be a part of their lives the letter clearly stated that Harry wanted nothing to do with him or his problems. Draco understood then that Harry was interested in neither himself nor the twins. Keeping a copy of the letter for himself, Draco sent the original letter along with a copy of the letter he sent Potter to the department of Births and families to be placed in the twin's file.  
  
Afterwards Draco cried for a long time as he reflected on Harry's terse message, it was true he had whored himself for the Slytherins but he had saved so many lives by submitting to Harry. Draco refused to be ashamed of his actions any longer. After reminding Lucius and Severus of their Oaths against harming his children's father, he showed them the letter.  
  
Then Draco put the letter away, accepting Harry's decision as best he could, and moved on with his life. Draco having the Malfoy fortune at his disposal decided that he would not work outside the Manor, instead he stayed home devoting himself to raising his children and learning to run the Malfoy Empire.  
  
Unbeknownst to Draco was the facts that Harry never received the letter he had written him about his pregnancy and the twins and that Harry did not in fact write that the letter he received in answer to his letter. The reason for this was that Hermione and Ronald Weasley. On the day Draco's letter arrived at Harry's home, he was upstairs taking a shower, while Hermione and Ron waited for him in the kitchen. During their wait an eagle owl they recognized from Hogwarts, belonging to Draco Malfoy landed and held out its leg so they could remove the letter he carried. They took the letter from the bird and upon confirming that the sender was Draco Malfoy they tried to open the letter. However, they found that there was a charm on it so they could not read it, after numerous tries neither was able to read the letter, this made Hermione upset since she considered herself an expert at charms. Deciding not to show the letter to Harry in fear that it would upset him they destroyed it before he came down. To ensure that Malfoy did not bother their friend again they sent him a reply telling him what they thought of him and signed it Harry Potter. It was Harry's bad luck that the letter was the prefect nasty response to the news that Draco written in his letter as well as play on all the fears that Draco had.  
  
Things were the hardest for Severus, who suspected that Harry had never read the letter at all, but perhaps had written a response with the letter unopened. He didn't necessarily like Harry, but he knew Harry's thoughts on being orphaned, and felt that he never would have responded to his own children in such a fashion. Of course, Severus was already walking a delicate path due to the men in his life; he was left in an awkward position. On one hand his godson had sworn him to secrecy about his pregnancy, the identity of the father, and the fact Sev himself was the children's godfather as well as Draco's.  
  
On the other hand, he was mated to Remus Lupin, one of Harry's Godfathers, and also the only man besides Lucius he hated lying to. He hated keeping secrets from Remus, but Draco had left him with no other choice. On most days he thanked Merlin that Draco had taken the decisions out of his hands with the oath. The situation would come to a head eventually, and Severus was glad that his actions were clearly dictated, and felt that he was well out of it. So for seven years, Severus Snape lived two very completely different lives.  
  
But then again nothing lasts forever.


	4. Children: Who is the father?

Title: Harry Potter and the Abandon Dragon  
  
Chapter: Children: Who is the father?  
  
Summary: To survive the War Draco made a deal with Harry, to win the war Harry made a deal with Draco. What happens next? Pairing: Draco/Harry, Lucius/Snape/Remus  
  
Warning: slash and everything else.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Malfoy Manor  
  
7 years later  
  
"Salazar Draco Malfoy and Lily Anastasia Malfoy, get down here now, or I will go to Diagon Ally by myself," Draco yelled. Suddenly he heard the pounding of two sets of children feet. Draco suppressed a chuckle; nothing got his children moving fast than missing out on a trip to Diagon Ally.  
  
As his kids approached Draco looked them over with pride in his eyes, his son looked more and more like him everyday, with his platinum blonde hair and silver eyes. Lily, on the other hand, did not favor any other Malfoy in recorded history; her long auburn hair and emerald green eyes must come from Potter's family. That was only fitting, because Draco had given in to sentimentality and named her after Harry's mother, Lily Evans Potter. Severus and Lucius had assured him at Lily's birth that she even looked like Harry's mother, and it was they who suggested the name. Since his fathers had helped him so much, first against Voldemort, then accepting and helping him with his pregnancy, Draco did not have it in his heart to refuse their request.  
  
"Daddy, when are we leaving?" Lily asked him.  
  
"Well we can go right now!" Draco answered. Taking his children by the hand he led them to the fireplace. Draco picked up Lily, grabbed a hand full of floo power and threw it into the flames, then in a loud clear voice called out "Leaky Caldron." Grabbing onto Salazar's hand, Draco and his family stepped into the flame. After a smooth trip they were spat out into the Leaky Caldron's empty common room. Draco put Lily down and began to dust the three of them off. Nudging his children he took their hands and they were off.  
  
The Malfoys spent the whole day shopping: the candy store, then the bookshop, then clothes shopping. As it got later in the afternoon, Draco took his children to the ice cream parlor for a break. After finishing an obscene amount of ice cream, the kids began to fidget. Noticing a familiar figure, both kids jumped up and yelled, "Grandpa Sev!" Not waiting for their father's permission they ran right into the open arms of Severus Snape, who had been walking with his mate Remus Lupin.  
  
Remus was surprised to see his normally composed mate openly showing affection, much less to two children in public. From what he heard of the conversation he knew that the two children were brother and sister, and from the boy's looks he knew they had to be Malfoys, which would explain Severus' affection for them. But when Remus turned to the girl child, he felt his heart stop. For before him stood an exact replica of Lily Potter. Unnoticing of his mate's consternation, Severus picked the children up and walked over to a waiting Draco.  
  
It took Remus a moment to get over his shock, and when he had sufficiently recovered, he knew he needed to get answers to the questions that began to flood his mind. Taking a seat next to his mate and smiling, Remus said "Draco, hello. It has been awhile since I saw you. Am I correct to assume that these two beautiful children are yours?"  
  
With an open smile at the compliment, Draco looked up at Remus and answered, "Yes, these beautiful things are indeed my children." Engaging, he continued, "So Remus, how has life been treating you?"  
  
There were a few minutes of polite conversation, and then Draco introduced the kids to Remus. "Remus, this is Salazar and Lily Malfoy."  
  
Remus' eyes widened as he heard the girl's name, as he began to wonder, 'why does this little girl, who is even named Lily, look so much like my departed friend?' Remus started to imagine plots where the Slytherins engaged in experiments and created a clone of Lily. 'But to what end?' he mentally questioned. Shaking his head to get rid of his insane notions, he held out his hand to shake theirs and greeted, "Nice to meet you."  
  
Together the twins said, "Nice to meet you." Then Salazar continued, "Grandpa Sev told us all about you. He said that you are sort of our Grandpa too, so that we have three of you."  
  
Then Lily leaned into him and whispered quite loudly, "He even told us that you were a wolf and he promised us that when we get older we could play with you. He said since you take special medicine you wouldn't hurt us. But we have to stay away from other wolves because he has not tamed them as he has tamed you."  
  
Severus and Draco choked on their ice cream as they heard what Lily said, and an embarrassed flush spread across Severus' face.  
  
Laughing and looking into the sheepish onyx eyes of his mate Remus said, "Tamed me huh?" At the little girl's nod, he continued, "Maybe, maybe. How old are you guys?"  
  
Together they said, "We are six, but in a few months we are going to be seven. Is that grown up enough, to play with you?"  
  
Remus put a serious look on his face, and replied, "I don't know. You'll have to ask your mother and father."  
  
The twins paused, and then Salazar said, "We don't have a mother. We have daddy, Grandpa Lucius, Grandpa Severus and you."  
  
Remus pondered all the data he had collected and the pieces did not add up. Needing to make it fit, Remus tentatively spoke, "Draco, I have a few questions, if you don't mind. Is there a reason I was never told that you had children? I am feeling a little hurt and left out. Is it to do with your children's mother? Your Lily greatly resembles another Lily I used to know, and that has me a little curious, I must admit."  
  
The smile on Draco face dimmed but did not disappear as he answered with a canny half-truth; "The answer to your first question is that I prevented Severus from telling you, with a wizard's oath. Trust me when I say every year Severus asked to be released so that he may tell you. I am very interested in my privacy when it comes to my kids: the circumstances surrounding their birth were difficult, and explaining the situation to every interested passer-by would be very uncomfortable for me. Obviously, their other parent was not interested in remaining with me after their delivery, and it's a sore point for me."  
  
Taking a breath, Draco continued, "Your curiosity about Lily is more easily explained: Severus and Lucius also thought my Lily resemble a Lily of times past, it was they who suggested her name. Her coloring is unusual for a Malfoy, but genetics can be tricky things."  
  
"So who was their mother?" It was unlike Remus to press so deliberately, yet he knew that there was something that they were not telling him. Surely if it was just a difficult break-up, they would have told him about the twins a long time ago.  
  
After the war, Remus' relationship with Severus had been strained, considering that although Remus was mated to him, he was married to another man. Remus and Lucius had spent a long time working out how to share the man they loved. There was a lot of hurt and hard feelings, and the three men were constantly meeting, discussing, and trying to work things out. Given the twins' age, their delivery must have been going on right in the midst of all that confusion, so Remus could understand why he was not informed right away. Afterwards, though, it did not make sense. Either the Malfoys had been playing games with him, or they had something to hide. Determined to get to the bottom of this, Remus pushed for answers.  
  
With a look of visible reluctance, Draco asked Severus, "Can you please take the kids for a walk, while I explain a few things to your mate?"  
  
Showing a strained smile Severus agreed and left with the children. When they were far enough away Draco turned back to Reamus. "First let me again apologize for having Severus keep you in the dark, he really wanted to tell you and share the joys of grand-fatherhood with you. Now is there a chance that you'll just accept that I have two kids and let the rest go?"  
  
Remus could tell that Draco really wanted him to let this go but something was really nagging at him. Though he was reluctant to damage his relationship with Draco, he forced out, "No, something is telling me this is important."  
  
Nodding, since he had expected such a response, Draco asked "Will you swear a Wizard's Oath to me then, that you will not tell anyone anything I tell you about the twins?"  
  
The instant he heard Draco's request something inside him recoiled at the idea of taking the Oath. Again refusing gently he said, "No. I'm sorry, but no."  
  
Draco quietly replied, "Without the Oath there is very little I can tell you but here is what I can. The twins do not have a mother, I carried them within me, they are the product of two wizards."  
  
Remus thought about this, realizing that while being gay was relatively accepted within the wizarding world, male pregnancies were incredibly rare. Was Draco hiding his pregnancy simply to avoid the spotlight? Still, there was still the matter of his daughter's appearance. Lily Potter had been a muggle-born, and so it was unlikely that Draco had met up with any of her muggle relatives. The only actual wizard alive carrying Lily's genes was Harry, her son. Suddenly struck by this new possibly, Remus asked in disbelief, "Are you telling me that Harry is the other father?"  
  
"Without a wizard oath I am not telling you who the other father of my children is." Draco said.  
  
Remus, who was normally an incredibly gentle man, was finally losing his temper- always a dangerous thing for a werewolf to do. Remus spoke as if Draco had confirmed his belief. "You bastard, Harry must be father. He had a right to know about them and be a part of their lives. How could you have kept this from him? How could you have prevented Severus from telling Harry and I? Harry has always wanted a family to love and care for, he is the godfather to his best friend's children while all this time he had his own. I thought you had managed to overcome the darkness of the Malfoy line, but this, Draco Malfoy, shows how very inhuman you still are. I can't believe you were so evil and spiteful that you took this chance away from Harry, not to mention never even thinking about what would be best for your children."  
  
Anger and humiliation wrapped around Draco but he refused to give into it. Instead he braced himself and spoke to Remus in a very low and dangerous voice. "Let me make myself very clear," Draco growled. "I am not telling you who the other father of my children is; and for your information the father was informed of his children's birth and I was told to go to hell and take my children with me. So don't you dare judge me, Remus Lupin."  
  
With that said, Draco stood up and left the ice cream parlor, leaving Remus sitting there angry and confused. Draco quickly followed a point me spell to his children, determined to get home right away. He knew that Remus would confront Harry, and Draco wanted to make sure that the children were out of the line of fire. Considering the harshness of Harry's brush-off in the letter, Draco thought it was quite likely that Harry would get mad now that his dirty little secret was now out in the open.  
  
Entering a magical pet shop the twins must have dragged Severus to, Draco informed Severus of his conversation with Remus and flooed his children home. 


	5. Putting the Peices Together

Chapter: The Key to winning a war.  
  
Summary: To survive the War Draco made a deal with Harry, to win the war Harry made a deal with Draco. What happens next? Pairing: Draco/Harry, Lucius/Snape/Remus  
  
Warning: slash and everything else.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Hogwarts  
  
Remus used the same point me spell and found Severus a few minutes after Draco left with the children.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that my godson had children?" Remus yelled at his mate.  
  
Severus really did not want to have this conversation in the middle of Diagon Ally so he calmly said to his mate, "I am going back to school, I will see you there. I refuse to talk to you about this situation in public." With a pop Severus was gone, leaving Remus no choice but to follow.  
  
At the apparition border surrounding Hogwarts, there were two pops about a minute apart. First Severus appeared and waited for Remus. As his mate stalked over to him, Severus, not wanting to argue further about things beyond his control, said, "First, Draco never told you that Potter was the twins' father. Second, I was under a Wizard's Oath, which prevented me from telling you anything about Draco and his children. And I would like to remind you I am still under that Oath so I still can't talk to you anything, as much as it pains me not to be able to. I don't like keeping secrets from you. Please understand that I took the Oath before I knew the story. But if I am honest with myself I must tell you that if Draco had confided in me first, I still would have taken the Oath."  
  
Looking at Remus with sympathetic concern, Severus continued, "I suggest that if you want answers, you start looking in other places beside Draco, Lucius or myself." With that Severus turned walked back to Hogwarts, heading for his potions lab. Remus knew that when things were tense, Severus would retreat to his work. It was nice to see that some things remained predictable, even with so much in flux.  
  
After getting back to Hogwarts, Remus went to the rooms he shared with Severus and fire called both Sirius and Harry. Upon reaching them he ordered them to come to his rooms immediately. Within minutes Sirius and then Harry stumbled out of the fire, both concerned for Remus.  
  
Dusting himself off Harry turned to Remus, "What's so important that we had to come over so quick?"  
  
Sirius leaned against the wall and said, "Have you come to your senses and decided to leave the greasy git?"  
  
Already frustrated, Remus sighed and said, "Sirius, he is my mate, you know wolves mate for life. Although after today I think our relationship is going to be tested."  
  
Harry walked over and sat next to the man he thought of as his second godfather and gently asked, "Remus, you're starting to worry us, please tell us what is wrong?"  
  
Taking a deep breath Remus began, "Today, both Severus and I had a free afternoon, so we decided to go to Diagon Ally. While we were walking around, two young children ran up to him and jumped into his arms, calling him Grandpa Sev. Severus just scooped them up as if it was a daily occurrence and started talking to them. It was a little frightening how dramatically he changed before my eyes, it was like I didn't know him. It was like a different Severus took over; from the way they were getting on, it was obvious that he knew them." Looking up at Harry he continued "One child was a boy and he showed the clear stamp of the Malfoys, platinum hair and silver eyes. Sure enough when they dragged us to the ice cream parlor there sat Draco Malfoy, calmly eating ice cream as if the Malfoys went out in public all the time. It turned out that they were indeed his kids. But what nearly caused me to have a heart attack was the fact that while the boy was a Malfoy clone, the little girl looked just like your mother, Harry. After questioning Draco, I found out that their names were Salazar and Lily Malfoy. Even named Lily, that was too large of a coincidence. Draco told me that Severus and Lucius had suggested the name because they saw the resemblance also. The kids were quite active and sweet, just what you'd expect for nearly seven."  
  
Breaking off, Remus got up and poured himself a glass of water. After drinking half the glass he continued his story. " Feeling more than a little blindsided, I asked Draco why he and Severus hadn't ever told me about the children. And I had plenty of questions about Lily's appearance and name, as well. Draco sent the kids off with Severus and informed me that unless I took a Wizard Oath, he could not tell me much of what I probably wanted to know.  
  
I rejected taking the Oath as something inside told me not to, so I declined. Draco would not tell me much but he did tell me that Lily's looks are due to genetics and that Severus and Lucius asked him to name her Lily. When I asked whom their mother was, he told me that they did not have a mother because they were the product of Draco and another wizard.  
  
After hearing all the facts I guessed that Harry was the other father. I lost my temper with Draco, which obviously wasn't the wisest course as he got mad and left. I went and collected Severus, and when we got to the school he still would not tell me anything. He revealed that he was bound by a Wizard's oath, and told me to go look for answers with others beside him or the Malfoys, so I called you guys."  
  
Closing his eyes Reamus waited for them to process what he said, and then for their reactions. Sirius was the first to recover, and his reaction was predictable- he laughed. He found it so funny that he ended up on the floor. After a few minutes of shrieking with laughter, he was able to pull himself together enough to get out, "Remus that is the most outrageous assumption you have ever come up with. I am quite sure that if Draco Malfoy has somehow managed to produced some sort of devil spawn, they have nothing to do with Harry."  
  
Turning to Harry for confirmation, he stated " Right Harry?"  
  
Hearing no reply from his godson, he turned slowly to look at Harry.  
  
Harry was clearly stunned, his face had lost all color and he stared at Remus with an open mouth. Finally perceiving that there might be some truth to Remus' assumption Sirius crawled over to Harry, hoping to Merlin that it would not be true. "Harry," Sirius stuttered, "please tell me that it is not true, that there is no way you are the father of Malfoy's devil spawn."  
  
Finally closing his mouth to glance at Sirius, Harry replied, "I don't know. I mean if it is possible for two male wizards to reproduce, then there is a chance I am the father." Refocusing on Remus, Harry questioned, "You said they were nearly seven?" Not waiting for a reply, Harry rambled on, "let's see, Seven years plus time for the pregnancy, that puts us when? That would put the time of conception around late spring or early summer of... seventh year. Oh wow."  
  
Since his oath to Draco had already been fulfilled, Harry was now able to speak of the pact they had made; and so Harry was able to confirm that if Draco had indeed carried the children himself, from another wizard, then Harry was most probably the father, since the oath forced Draco not to sleep with anyone else during the war and their conception seemed to close to the end of the war for Draco to have taken up with someone else.  
  
Harry confessed that he had never told anyone what happened during his 7th year, although he had threatened Draco with going public many times to make sure that Draco continued to feed him information, it had never become necessary, and eventually the whole thing just became too confusing. So Harry unburdened himself of the entire story, all the spying, conversations and sex; everything that led up to their last night together.  
  
Remus stared at Harry with amazement, still trying to process all the information he had just received, as he said, "With magic, Harry, anything is possible. Male pregnancy is not a common occurrence in the wizarding world, but there have been cases where two powerful wizards or witches were able to reproduce together. Plus, with the little girl looking just like Lily, I would say that the odds are in favor of you being the twins' father. I take it you did not know?"  
  
Horrified at the implications that Remus' question held, Harry immediately responded "Remus, how could you even ask me that? You know how important family is to me. If that bastard had told me we would not be having this conversation now. My children would be here with me."  
  
Sighing, Remus explained "The reason why I asked is that when I confronted Draco about him taking away your chance at fatherhood, he got really upset. I was quite convinced he was being honest when he told me that the other father had been informed and told him to go to hell and take his children with him."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow, but looked unconvinced. "Remus," Harry stated, "you know me, and you know I would never turn my back on my children. Besides, this is Draco Malfoy we are talking about: he is a born liar if there ever was one. How could you believe him for one moment? After the life I had with the Dursleys, I would never leave my children no matter who their mother or other father is. And I would never have let Draco Malfoy raise my children."  
  
Suddenly all the harm and damage Draco, Lucius and Snape could inflict on his children hit him and he paled, losing all color, as he frantically continued, "Oh Merlin, we have to get my children away from them, Draco probably has been abusing them to get back at me or he has corrupted them by teaching them the Dark Arts." Tears began to streak down Harry's face as the emotional implications of this discussion began to sink in. "Remus," Harry cried, "I don't even know their names. I have already failed them like I always do, just like I failed Cho, and Percy, and..." Harry trailed off miserably as he contemplated those who died in the war, the potential abuse of his children, and everything that he had missed in their lives.  
  
Trying to reassure Harry, Remus replied, "I don't know about Draco teaching them the Dark Arts. But when I saw them today they looked healthy, happy and loved, there were no obvious signs of abuse. Severus would know for sure, but I am not sure if the Oath he took would allow him to tell us anything." With a reassuring pat on the arm, Remus continued, "And Harry, their names are Salazar and Lily Malfoy. So now you know."  
  
Harry was in a daze at learning his children's names; the truth of being a father hit him. Although he was not happy with his son's name, he could not have been more pleased with his daughter's name. Thinking everything through, Harry got up determined to confront Snape and find out about his children. As he got up he noticed Sirius still on the floor looking at him like he was a stranger. "Sirius," Harry said, "are you okay with this?"  
  
Looking at his godson Sirius answered truthfully, "No, I am not. I can't understand how you let that slimy bastard touch you. But right now our priority needs to be the children and getting them away from the Malfoys and Snape. Hopefully it is not to late to undo whatever harm they have done to them." Getting up all three men left determined to get whatever answers they could from Snape. 


	6. When the SelfRighteous Thinks Betrayal i...

Title: Harry Potter and the Abandon Dragon 

Chapter 5: When the Self-Righteous Thinks Betrayal is Acceptable:

Remus spoke the password to Snape's private potion lab, due to the sometimes complex and sensitive nature of the potions that his mate brewed within, many precautions had been taken to ensure the safety of those within and entering the room. Remus pushed the door, as it opened it made no sound at all thus Severus was unaware that it was about to have company. As the door swung open it reveled Snape moving to and for his caldrons obviously working on a potion. For a moment all three men could see the love that Snape had for his profession he moved around the room as a dancer upon a stage would. It was poetry in motion to see him work.

Waiting until he had added in the ingredient that he had just prepared Remus and company waited by the door until he was done. After he added the ground gingerroot, the men attempted to enter the lab taking up flaking position so that there would be no escape. However, when Sirius entered he found his way blocked as if there was a force field, and when he forcibly attempted to enter he flung back into the opposite wall. Sirius body hitting the wall alerted Snape to the fact that he had visitors looking up he saw Remus and Harry in the room and Sirius on the floor outside his room. Smiling Severus was happy, it had been over a year since he had the force field put up that would prevent Black from entering, however since Severus' mating to Remus and the following truce, he had never had an opportunity to test them. Seeing that they work perfectly made him smile and he made a mental note to himself to thank Draco for creating them. Focusing on his mate he frown, he had expected to be confronted again, possibly with Potter and Black but not so soon, but before he could ask what they were doing in his lab Sirius jumped up and yelled, "What the hell is the meaning of this?"

Snape who had to look down to keep his amused grin from his mate quickly added the next ingredient to the potion after he felt that he was calm enough to face them he looked up. After all they were standing in his private domain and he had to defend it so he said, "Mutt you know very well that you are not allowed in here, especially after the last juvenile prank you pulled, which almost cost people their lives. After that I was able to gain permission to put up wards and shields to keep you and your mutt self out of here."

"Severus!" Remus admonished his mate for baring his friend access to the room. "You know that Sirius did not mean for anything bad to happen. It was an accident."

"No Remus he is not allowed in here, I can't afford for him to take another one of his prank too far. The problem with Black is he never thinks things through to the end, and I'll me damned if I give him another chance to use me to hurt others no matter how much of an accident it would be. You friend does not have the sense that Merlin gave a flea and if he is not monitored I know that he will cause someone serious harm. Now what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" While the other two men wanted to disagree and defend Sirius they both knew and agreed with Snape's assessment of Sirius when it came to common sense sometime Sirius did not use it.

Knowing that Snape would not let his godfather in and that soon Sirius would begin to antagonize Snape, Harry stepped in and approached the subject of his children. Harry looked at Severus as said, "Look Snape you two can argue later. Right now I am hear for you to tell me about the children Remus met today. I want to know everything about my children."

Snape's onyx eyes focused sharply on his mate, while through gritted teeth he addressed Potter's words, "Mr. Potter, as far as I know my grandchildren are none of your concern. And please explain to me why I would have any kind of knowledge about your children? As a matter of fact since when do you have children?" Turning back to his work station Severus picked up a bottle of Dragon blood and added 5 drops to his concoction and the muddy brown color quickly turned ice blue. Nodding with satisfaction Severus turned back to those in his room.

At Snape's words and his blatant dismissal of Harry, made him his temper skyrocket. Harry was officially angry, not only did he resented the fact that he had to Snape of all people about his children, but the greasy bastard was refusing to cooperate and seemed too be enjoying the power of knowledge he had. Harry realized over the past seven years he and Snape had never really put aside their difference and that the man really did not like him, but he never thought Snape could be so cruel. As Harry's anger built the less control he had over his magic. Damn leave it to Snape to make things more difficult for Harry. "Snape! Don't bullshit me I know that you know all about Draco's children. My children."

Sighing, Snape turned back to his caldron casting a cooling spell on the potion within; he covered it with a glass top. After waving his wand to clean up his workstation. Which while calmed him before he had to face the men in his presences did nothing but cause Harry to get more stressed and angry. As Snape wiped his hands he said, "I don't know what you were told by Remus but I am under a wizard's Oath, which I am sure you know how they work and while I am under this Oath I cannot discuss any subject concerning Draco's children with anyone unless allowed by Draco."

Harry was now turning red, more fucking evasions. His power began to get away from his and in the dim of the room Harry hear the vials begin to shake and break, "Damn you, you greasy git. Fine then tell me where Draco is and I will ask him myself."

Eight years ago when Snape had been informed of Draco's pregnancy and who the other father was, he had decided not to take sides so that he would not have to decide between his husband and his mate. But after reading Potter's reply to Draco's letter Severus became firmly entrenched, despite his doubts about Potter's reply, on Draco's side. In fact his choice to support Draco destroyed the budding relationship that he had been forming with his mate's Godson. Therefore, in order to adhere to his Oath while not betraying his mate Severus limited the amount of contact that he had with Potter, this allowed for peace between Remus and him. In the beginning when Draco was having a difficult time with the responsibility of two children, and felt that he had to do it allow because of Potter's letter. Severus had been sorely tempted to exploding and cursing the world's "Golden Boy" and letting them know that he was not so golden after all.

It had been eight years since Potter rejected Draco and his children, and during that time Potter never once contacted Draco to inquire about the children's welfare. But now that his bloody godfathers knew about his dirty little secret, Potter has the nerve to act like he was the victim in the situation. And to save face he now wishes to seek Draco out and claim a place in the lives of the children he told to go to hell. If it were not for the consequences of his Oath he would seriously turn his wand on Potter and hurt him. "First of all Potter you need to get a hold of your magic there are dangerous potions in here that will explode if combined and then there will be 400 dead children. If you fail to do so I will be forced to remove you any way I can." After a moment the vials stopped shaking and when Potter looked calmer Severus continued, "Once again I am sorry but I can't tell you that either. Well I could tell you but it would do you no good since Lucius, Draco and the children are under the secret keeper Charm."

Remus looked at his mate, trying to use his eyes to covey the amount of distress he was in. He considered Harry his cub and right now his cub was angry and hurting, all his instincts were telling him that his cub needed his help, but another set of instinct was telling that he was suppose to support his mate. "Severus, please my mate you have to help Harry, he is our cub and his pain makes us distressed. Harry has been through so much; he needs to be with his children. Please tell him, if not to do what is right then do this for me. I know that Draco only has his father and you, and since Lucius is under the Charm as well you must be their secret keeper. Please take us to him."

Snape was furious, his face became deathly white before it turned a dark purple, "**_HOW DARE YOU, REMUS LUPIN! HOW DARE YOU, USE OUR BOND TO GET ME TO BETRAY MY SON!"_**

Everyone in this room was shocked at Severus' outburst, yet Remus chose to ignore it, "Severus, I am not trying to use our bond against you, I am asking you to take into consideration how I feel. Since this thing started all you have cared about is Draco and his wants, well I am your mate what about how I feel. What about my wants, these babies are by best friend's grandchildren as well as my godson's children and I have been denied access to them. If you think about what I am asking you to do you'll know that I am not asking you to betray Draco, but to honor your vows to me and do what is best for those involved."

'I cannot believe what Remus is asking me to do. After what happened to his best friends how can he ask me to betray anyone who has entrusted me with their well being.' Severus' anger knew no bounds at this point and all he wanted to do was hurt his mate. In a deadly calm and subdued voice he said, "I wonder if that was what Voldemort told Peter when he asked him to revel the location of your precious Potters. All I hear from you and Black is 'oh how Harry has suffered'. Well let me tell you both something others worthier than your Godson has suffered injustices in this life. And damn it, Draco, my son is one of them and Remus just so you know I love you very much, we have built a good life together despite the odds. But Remus not even for you will I betray Draco, I am sorry. Now get out of my sight. I don't want to see you right now."

Everyone was so shocked by Snape's words, in all the time they knew him Snape had never talked to his mate like that. Usually he would just walk away and go brew something until both of them had calmed down. Then Snape would go find his mate and talk about whatever caused the problem like reasonable adults until a resolution was reached. Remus, step forward and screamed in his mates face, "How can you compare what I am asking you to do to what Peter did, his betrayal cost James and Lily their lives? We are not going to kill Draco; we want to get to the bottom of this and give Harry an opportunity to get his children."

Looking at Remus as if he lost his mind, "And you think that if Draco loses his children it won't kill him? I will not betray my son. I think I remember Peter trying to explain to Black why he told Voldemort where they were, I think Peter said the Voldemort was going to kill him and Black replied then you should have died. Well I have no intention of telling you anything and I will take it to my grave. Now get out of my lab."

Harry seeing, what this was doing to Remus took him by the hand and led him out of the room. "Lets go to Dumbledore. He will help us." With that Harry and Remus left and collected Sirius in the hallway.

Snape knew that once Dumbledore got involved life would become more complicated for him. Albus would call on old favors and Snape feelings of gratitude and ask him to break his Oath to Draco. Knowing this allowed Snape to take preemptive precautions, first he checked on the burn salve that he had brewed and saw that it had gelled correctly. Taking it out of the caldron he packed it and left it to be delivered to the hospital wing. After that was done Severus methodically went through all the potion rooms and collected those items, caldrons, equipment and ingredients that belonged to him. Severus had to stop and smile one of the benefits of marrying into the Malfoy family was the assurance that he had the best of everything. Casting a semi dark spell that destroyed all stay hair and such that could be used in spells or potions against him. Then he used another a super powered cleaning spell to destroy the rest while getting rid of the evidence.

Walking out of the last potion room Snape continued on to the rooms that he shared with Remus; once there Snape again carefully went through each room one by one and packed all his personal belonging being very careful not to take anything that belongs to Remus. Nothing was left behind clothing, personal items, games and of course all his potions supplies and paraphernalia was shrunk and stuffed into his trucks. Within an hour Severus had everything ready and went through each room casting the same spells he had on the potion rooms, except for the sitting room he would not do this room until he was forced to leave. When that was done Severus keyed the fireplace to his personal code and went the flame was let he took floo power and called a Diagon Ally. He then sent all his belongs through to the leaky Caldron, once there using all the magical energies to disguise his action Severus port-keyed his belongs to the Manor with a quick note detailing what happened upon his return to school. As a precaution Snape asked Lucius to scan his stuff for spells or devises that might alert anyone to where the Manor located as well as to make sure that he had not taken any of Remus' belongs.

Hurrying to Gringotts Severus had a Goblin withdraw 1,000 galleons and place the money in a bank sack. The money was to be delivered to Remus in the morning if Severus did not write to them. After that Severus went back to the Leaky Caldron and floo'ed back to his rooms at Hogwarts. Upon returning to the school Severus to the school to wait for the summons he expected from the Headmaster. Sighing he sat in his favorite chair, "The past always catches up to us." With that he closed his eyes.


	7. Who is right and who is wrong?

Chapter 6: Who is right and who is wrong?

Hogwarts

Head Master Office 

Harry, Remus and Sirius silently made their way to the Head Master's office. Each man was lost in thought, but was surprisingly the same, who thought the day would turn out as it had. Once they reached the Gargoyle, Remus said the password, "Cherry pop" but the doors did not open. Having no choice the men spent the next 10 minutes taking turns guessing random candies both muggle and Wizard. It seemed that at the beginning of the term Dumbledore had given the entire staff a list of possible choices. However these three being who they were refused to look at the list and thus set up a small competition in who could guess the password in the least about of tries. Eventually Harry after 12 rounds of guessing said "peppermint snaps" and the doors sprung open. Sharing a brief smile the men walked in.

Now that the Gargoyle had sprung apart the three men ascended the stairs, upon seeing them the Headmaster smiled and welcomed them in, "Please gentlemen come in and have a seat. Lemon Drop anyone?" As the men sat they shook their heads no, 'I wonder if I will always be the only to appreciate the joys that a lemon drop brings.' Putting his distress out of his head, he faced the men in front of them and spoke.

"Well Gentlemen, I must thank you for the amusement you just provided me, I am sure that Harry won this round after 12 tries. But I am sure that you busy young men did not visit me just to guess by password." Looking to each on for confirmation of his words he continued, "Since it is very rarely that I find myself in all three of your company at one time I must admit I am pensive. In times past it was due to the war or bad news was always involved lets hope that time has changed that. What brings you to my office today?" While sitting behind his desk, Albus Dumbledore examined all three express and came to the conclusion that their bad luck would hold out and what they planed to tell him was not good. To put off their news he asked, "Would any of you like some tea and scones?"

Again all three men shook their head and declined the Headmaster's offer of refreshments.

Seeing the seriousness of the young men Albus asked, "Well then you might as well tell me what brings you three here today?"

"Well you see Albus," having agreed on the way over that Remus would start things off, he quickly launched into his story of today's events. After he was done Dumbledore looked most troubled indeed.

Albus looked Harry in the eye, "Let me first congratulate you on becoming a father. After knowing you for so long and knowing your parents I am very sure that you will be a wonderful parent. But what does worry is that the children's other father is Draco Malfoy. Both of you are very powerful Wizards in your own right, both of you coming from very powerful magical families. Harry, you and Draco are direct descendants of the Malfoy and Potter lines, at no point in either line has Potter or a Malfoy's blood been introduced. Which after seeing the Black Family Tree you know is usual for pureblood families not to be related. Thus after 2,000 years of two lines full of untainted magical powers finally merging your children would be powerful indeed. And an asset to whatever side they choose to fight for. We all know that the Malfoy's are seeped in Dark Arts and it would not surprise me if they were being trained as Dark Wizards." The twinkle in his eyes had shined brightly as Albus voiced his thoughts. But as the impact of Harry having a child with a Malfoy reached him, he understood that a force many times stronger than Voldemort could be rising. With a nod he continued, "I feel it is imperative that we get your children away from the Malfoys and their beliefs and undo any possible taints that has been introduced to them. These children must be raised as light wizards."

"Well in order to get them we have to know where they are, and the only person who can tell us that right now is Snape and he keeps going on about not betraying his son." Sirius growled out.

Albus got up and fire called Snape, "Severus can you please join me in my office?"

"Okay Albus, stand back." Within moments Snape walked through. Looking at those assembled "Ah I see that they have enlisted your help to sway me to betray my son. Well Albus I can tell you now that not even for you will I betray Draco so this is a waste of your time."

Albus narrowed his eyes and showed Severus the man and the power behind the forces of the light. "Severus be reasonable, please tell me what you can about Harry's children."

Severus stiffened his backbone and stared back at his old friend with the look of a mother protecting her young. Sighing, he replied, "I am tired of saying that I know nothing of Potter's children. The only children I know are my Grandchildren and they are not a topic I care to discuss with you.

"Severus, I know you wish to be loyal but really there is so much at stake. These children are powerful and depending on how they are raised could bring the darkness we all fought and sacrificed for. And as the current leader of the light I will NOT allow that to happen." Albus spoke as the three Gryffindors nodded their head in agreement. "Besides Harry has a right to know his children"

Sneering Severus spoke, "I notice that your main focus seem to be the potential power of a Potter child and not of his need to love and care for any child he might have had." Turning to Harry he continued, "It saddens me that you who was used and abused by the magical world in order so it could keep it hands clean from darkness and murder would contemplate bring a child you conceived into it."

Harry jumped out of his chair, "I will love and care for any children I have. I do not care about potential power it might have that is secondary. But due to your son, I have failed my children, missed precious years of their life and have been denied access to them. So don't you lecture me."

"You really believe the bullshit your spouting? Your whole life has been manipulated my Albus Dumbledore, and as a grown man you still don't see it. And he is still manipulating you, if you did have children how do you hope to protect them if you can't even see the danger? Hell you have only just told him about two children you think are your children who no one has confirmed not even their known parent. And all he is thinking about is their power, the next generation of the forces of lights fighters." Severus stared at Harry in amazement.

Sirius sneered, "Better than the next generation of the forces of Darkness fighters." Remus and Harry nodded.

Albus turned to Severus, the twinkle completely gone from his eyes. "Enough, Severus tell us what we want to know. Tell us about Harry's "Seeing the look of defiance he amended his request. "Find tell us about Mr. Malfoy's children."

Knowing that he would not get out of this without giving away some information. Sighing Severus thought about what he could tell the old man and decided, to give him the basics.

"Well like any proud Grandfather I of course like to brag as well as the next person, but as your aware there is not much I can tell you due to the wizard's Oath I am under. Lets see the twins were born March 22, 1999. The oldest is the boy, who is named Salazar Draco Malfoy and the youngest is a girl Lily Anastasia Malfoy.

I am their grandfather/godfather, it was Lucius and I that supported Draco thought out his pregnancy and for the past eight years. And we support him a 110%, we will protect him against any one who tries to hurt or separate them from each other. The children are home schooled, and from what we have been told by their teachers they are extremely might. Sometimes when I am at the manor we go hunting for ingredients for my potions and once I have taught them how to identify a particular plant or flower then always remember. Yes they are very bright indeed. And that's all I can tell you."

"Can't you tell us about some of your memories of the twins. Please enlighten us on the twins' likes and dislikes. What do they do all day? What are they being taught by Draco and Lucius? What harm could that cause." Maybe he could work the information out of Snape a different way.

Snape being a true Slytherin heard the unspoken questions are the twins being trained in the Dark Arts. 'How dare Albus imply that we would corrupt the children with such foulness? Of course he believes that of all Slytherins. But what amazes me is that he would not even care but for the fact that he thinks the twins are Potter's. "No. I will tell you nothing. I will not betray my Godson as the Potters' were betrayed. My memories are my own I will not share them with you. Besides I doubt I can and its no ones business but the twins and their family as to what they like or dislike. If that is all then I must be going."

Before he could leave Remus reached out and grabbed his arm and shouted, "Please Severus, I know you're their secret keeper. Please tell me where we can find them. Harry deserves to know his children. Please do this for me."

Severus back stiffened and without a word he left.

As Remus stared to the magical fire where his husband just disappeared into he fell to the floor and started to cry. "How could he do this to me. When we figured out how to lead our lives in this complicated mess of him being mated to me yet magically bound to Lucius, he promised that he would never choose between us and look it did and he choose them. What I going to, the wolf in me won't let me leave him, but the man, the friend and the godfather in me can not abide by him and his lies and deceptions for the past eight years." Remus began to sob harder, lose in the pain of the man fighting the wolf within him.

Sirius and Harry fell the floor and crawled over to their friend and family and pull him towards them. Willing him to have strengthen, "Harry whispered into his ears, "Do not worry. We will find away to get the twins back and then we will be a family. Afterwards maybe you will be able to resolve your difference once they are no longer an issue between the two."

Shaking his head, "Don't you see, no matter who has the twins this will always be an issue between us." Looking up to the Headmaster, "I understand that many things he can't tell us because of the wizard's Oath that he took. But I know he is their secret keeper and he would not tell us where to find them. How could he do that? Why won't my mate help me to help my cub."

Albus looked at Remus, although he wanted to get the children away from the darkness even he could not believe that Remus would ask his mate to break a secret keeper charm after what happened to James. But from hearing his words now he sees that Remus did indeed do that. Although he would have asked him to do so eventually he needs to make Remus understand. He owed Severus at least that. "Child, although I can see that you had good intentions when you asked Severus to break his confidence, surely you must see that Severus was right not." The two other men sitting with Remus gasped at the old wizards words.

"What you asked him to do was akin to what Voldemort asked Peter to do. Not that exactly same, because you do not intend to kill the Malfoys as Voldemort intended for Lily and James, but akin to it. Put yourself in Severus' place, what if it was Harry in hiding with his and Draco's children and Severus asked you to betray Harry and tell him where to find Harry. Would you?"

Without thinking both Remus replied, "Of course not Harry is my Godchild, he is like a son to me, I would do anything to protect him. I could never betray him like that!" Remus' words pouring from his heart. Sirius nodded as well, "I will never allowed my family to be hurt or betrayed again." After a few minutes the men's words sunk into the three brains and it truly dawned on them what they had asked and accused Severus of. Looking at each other the silence deepened.

Nodded gravely seeing that they understood what they had done, Albus continued, "Well that is what Severus is doing for the boy that he is his own Godson and considers to be him child. And since Severus is married to Lucius, Draco is his child."

Now horror flashed across all three men's face, their arrogance and self-righteousness dawned on them. They ignored his connection to the situation. Severus was being torn in two but like any good parent, he chose his child. Remus realized that it was him that was guilty of totally disregarding his mate's feelings and morals because he believed that his cub's feelings and desires were more superior in this matter. When Severus' reasons were just as valid as their own, the protection of his cub and I am sure that he consider the children his cubs as well considering that he has been their since day one. "Oh Merlin! What have I done?"

The Twinkle in Albus eyes dimmed, "I am sure with time all shall be well. Now I believe we must summon the Order members that are close to us and this issue to see by what means we can get custody of the children away from the Malfoys."

Snape-Lupin rooms:

Soon after Severus left the meeting.

Severus returned to his rooms beyond angry, 'that blasted mutt and his godson have once again come between Remus and I. Sometime I wonder why I fought to be with him. Granted he loved Lucius beyond imagination and he was so much easier and lovable. But still Remus brings as much and spice into their life' Sitting down Severus pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote his beloved a letter.

Dear Remus;

This situation is unbearable and I can't live like this. I am moving to Malfoy Manor, please do not look for me. When we both have had time to calm down, we will speak gain.

Severus

Snape made once last sweep of the rooms and then cast the purifying and cleansing spells on the room. Then without a backwards glance went to the tin of floo power grabbed some and threw it into the fire, "Three Broomsticks." Once he arrived he checked and removed from himself all the tracking, tracing and monitoring charms and hexes on him, shaking his head, did they think he was blind and dumb. Hell he would have to be in order to not have seen Harry casting the spells on him while he was in Albus' office. And it was down right funny when he felt Albus also add some of his own. He will make sure to have both Draco and Lucius also check him over. After taking care of that Severus apparated to the Leaky Caldron, making his way to the darker more eviler sections of the area and then went to the poison shop and from there he floo'ed to Cobblestone Ally – The darkest place in England and then activated the blink {1} to Malfoy Manor.

Walking into the Manor Severus searched until he found Lucius and Draco in family room door. Draco was playing with the children, reading them a story; while Lucius was reading the evening edition of some paper. After pouring himself a strong glass of fire-whiskey, al the time the family watching him, he flopping down into the armchair and said, "I have left my mate; what's for dinner?"

A/N: I have little use for fools so I could not let the Gryffindorks arrogance go on and even though Albus wants the children, he is still a friend to them all and he realize that they might need Severus before the end is reached.

A/N: Looking for a good beta: anyone interested please let me know. This has not been betaed so if there are problems let me know in the review and I will edit it.

A/N: Since I can't answer reviews in the story, if you want a response then please leave your email address and I will response.

A/N: I love reviews, and I am begging for them. So let me know what you think. And thank you for all of you that have reviewed already. It is you guys that make me write.


End file.
